Hilo:Niol 2017/@comment-32442791-20170830053519/@comment-32442791-20171113185539
Ja,sí, no preguntaba por ningún terremoto, nada más porque soy desesperada XP y esperemos que sí apruebes todos :) Okay, gracias por el link de Hamilton de todos modos XD Con lo de Irrilia... sí bueno, sería solo que salga en una pelicula que hagan después (como la de 2009) porque la serie ya se fue al *** .Y sí, ya había visto esas imagenes también ja, ja XD (Myrling dice: Miren a esos dos sinvergüenzas que crecieron e intentan ser padres responsables (mientras tratan discretamente de descubrir quién es el hijo que estaba ganando).Y yo estoy de acuerdo) Y no, no me refería a ese comic, me refería a este: TMNT: Liz's Beginning -1- by Suzukiwee1357 on DeviantArt Ah, bueno, es que hablas muy "Mexicanamente" pero a veces raro. Y de nada, no me importa traducirlos :) Y qué buen plan de vida por cierto... AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, SPOILERS DE LA SERIE DE 2018! (Saldrá en octubre), esto está confirmado: Está titulada "Rise of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" (como el primer cap de la serie de 2012) Raphael será el lider en vez de Leo (See :V, me explotó la cabeza cuando lo leí... me pregunto a que se dedicará Leo en su vida; Leo nisiquiera tiene personalidad el solo es (o era)... el lider) Abril será afro-americana (negra) como en el comic original por primera ves (Yupi!) Y lo siguiente NO ESTÁ CONFIRMADO pero es probable: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Un equipo de tortugas humanoides de orejas rojas que fueron escondidas desde sus mutaciones dentro de las alcantarillas de la ciudad de Nueva York y generalmente suben a la superficie solo durante la noche. (BATMAN!) Leonardo / Leo: Leonardo es un entusiasta perfeccionista, viste una máscara azul y pelea con espadas gemelas ninjatō. Coqueteó con varias chicas a lo largo de la serie, (Leo coqueteo?¿¡COQUETEÓ!? pensé que el era el más responsable y MADURO) pero su principal interés amoroso siempre ha sido Karai. Él también tiene una personalidad similar a sus contrapartes de 2003 y 2012. Raphael / Raph - Raphael es el rebelde alborotado, usa una máscara roja y pelea con puñales sai gemelos. Él también tiene una personalidad similar a sus contrapartes de 2003 y 2012. (los Rafas de 2003 y 2012 no tienen las mismas personalidades... DECIDANCE!) Donatello / Donnie - Donatello es el inteligente pacifista, viste una máscara púrpura y pelea con su único bo. Él también tiene una personalidad similar a sus contrapartes de 2003 y 2012. (ellos menos!) También está enamorado de April O'neil al igual que en la serie de 2012 (en serio!?) Michelangelo / Mikey: Michelangelo es el tipo entusiasta y relajado de la fiesta, viste una máscara naranja y pelea con nunchucks gemelos. Él también tiene una personalidad similar a sus contrapartes de 2003 y 2012. (ELLOS TAMPOCO TIENEN LAS MISMAS PERSONALIDADES! RAYOS!) Hamato Yoshi / Splinter - El padre adoptivo y maestro de las Tortugas Ninja. Constantemente busca la verdad sobre sus orígenes y su verdadera identidad. ("la verdad sobre sus orígenes y su verdadera identidad"? No sabe quién es o que rayos?) Él también tiene una personalidad similar a su contraparte de 2012. April O'Neil - Una chica escocesa (espera... escosesa? no iba a ser negra?) que asiste a Roosevelt Hill High School con Casey y se hace amiga de las tortugas. (parece que también aquí ella y Casey serán adolecentes) También es el interés amoroso de Donie. Casey Jones - Un luchador contra el crimen enmascarado en el hockey que asiste a Roosevelt Hill High School en abril y se hace amigo de las tortugas. (El siempre es el mismo XP) Woody Dirkins - Un pizzero adolescente, gordo (creo que el sale en IDW Publishing, pero era flaco) y uno de los primeros amigos de las Tortugas Ninja. Hamato Miwa / Karai - Una hija de 16 años de Hamato Yoshi (Splinter) y el difunto Tang Shen y la hijastra de Oroku Saki. (Parece que tiene el mismo origen) Ella es el interés amoroso de Leonardo. Leatherhead: un cocodrilo mutante humanoide que fue adoptado por los Utroms. (Yupi! ¡al fin es adoptado por Utroms como en el original!) Profesor Zayton Honeycutt / Fugitoid - El profesor Honeycutt es un viajero del tiempo del año 3005 (TAN-TAN-TAN-TAAAN... Uh, un viajero del tiempo,eh?) Oroku Saki / El Destructor (Aún no hay información de él XC creo que está muerto.) Pimiko - Una joven japonesa que es estudiante de Shredder y segunda al mando. (SÍ, SÍ SÍ YUJUUU! He estado esperando a que apareciera todo este tiempo! en el comic Image ella es la hija de Saki y Tang Amaya (hermana menor de Tang Shen) por lo que es sobrina de Yoshi/Splinter e interes amoroso de Rafael. Pero parece que aquí no va a ser su hija) Baxter Stockman - Baxter Stockman es un científico adolescente responsable de crear Mousers. (ADOELECENTE!? ¿En qué universo estamos?) Hunter "Hun" Mason - Hun es el medio hermano de Casey que es el músculo y guardaespaldas de Shredder, un gran varón chino-americano con una fuerza increíble y líder de los Dragones Púrpura. (Bien, además de ser la revoltura de Bruce L- quiero decir, Hun de 2012 y Hun de 2003... ES SU MEDIO HERMANO!? Rayos, los productores estan haciendo su rivalidad cada vez más personal) Takeshi / Tiger Claw - Takeshi era un artista de circo japonés que fue mutado por los Kraang cuando era un niño en un tigre humanoide mutante de 6 pies y medio llamado Tiger Claw con colmillos y garras afiladas, olor fuerte y fuerza sobrehumana. (Historia un poco diferente, (Copiones!) pero al menos tal vez salga) Anton Zeck / Bebop - Anton Zeck era un adolescente afroamericano con un mohawk morado y gafas de sol, quien, junto con Owen Rocksteed, es uno de los secuaces de Shredder. (ADOLECENTE TAMBIÉN!? EN DONDE ESTAMOS? AGUASCALIENTES?) Anton Zeck fue mutado más tarde en un facóquero común mutante llamado Bebop al ser empalmado con el mutágeno lleno de ADN de jabalí común. Owen Rocksteed / Rocksteady - Owen Rocksteed era un varón caucásico adolescente vestido de manera militar, quien, junto con Anton Zeck, es uno de los secuaces de Shredder. Owen Rocksteed fue mutado más tarde en un rinoceronte negro mutante llamado Rocksteady al ser empalmado con el mutágeno lleno de ADN negro de rinoceronte. (Owen,eh? no está mal) Bueno, eso y este resumen... Por sorpresa se anuncia que el próximo año las Tortugas Ninja volverán a cambiar y la serie que emite actualmente Nickelodeon finalizará para dar paso a una nueva encarnación de los héroes, esta vez con animación en 2D. Titulada “Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles”, la nueva serie tendrá a Andy Suriano y Ant Ward como productores ejecutivos. Y mientras se confirma que la última temporada de las Tortugas Ninjas de Nickelodeon actuales se emitirá a partir del 19 de marzo, se lanza una primera sinopsis de la nueva serie que verá la luz en 2018. Todavía no hay primer vistazo a la misma, así que de momento solo podemos intentar imaginar como lucirán las Tortugas.“Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles” contará las nuevas aventuras de Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo mientras buscan descubrir los secretos místicos de New York City. Desde el rascacielos más alto hasta la cloaca más sucia, las Tortugas se encontrarán con nuevos mutantes absurdos y pelearán contra criaturas extrañas mientras disfrutan de sus favoritas porciones de pizza. Adentrándose en poderes místicos ninja que nunca supieron que existían, los cuatro hermanos deberán aprender a trabajar juntos y a navegar en los peligros de la era moderna y los reinos ocultos para completar su destino y convertirse en un equipo de héroes.“Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles” empezará en otoño de 2018 con una primera temporada de 26 episodios. ...Son todo lo que he podido conseguir sobre la proxima serie, y te traduzco el proximo Número de Mirage mañana ¡ESPERALO CON ANSIAS! ¡Las tortugas están a punto de aparecer con aproximadamente sólo 4 años!